The life A Rebellon
by Flamingrage
Summary: Who gets exspelled from duel acadomy and what does Seto Kiba have to do with this person read to find out :


Disclamer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX or nun of da charaters...But it would be wicked sweet if I did LOL.

Chapter 1: School house desastor

"You in my office again Akayla this is starting to become a recuring thing what did you do this time?" asked Chancalor Shepard.

"Well you see everything started so good that is until I got to Dr. gays class (refering to Crowler)."

"Ah I see so go on what happened."

"He just started this argument with me. Well everyone knew he had it coming anyway. I mean what he did they knew he was gonna get it. He was all in my face and all so I snapped. And when I did lets just say its the reason I'm here. Well I told him if he didn't get out of my face I would well um kill his dumb gay ass."

"Okay! Akayla I was hopeing it would'nt have to come to this but I must call your parents in on this one."

"Go ahead my parents are dead I live with my feonce and soon to be husband."

"Fine he might can do something with your behavior who is he and give me his number."

"727-481-4462 Seto Kiba"

(Akayla gasps while Shepard diles the number)

'Damn it don't go through phone don't go through. Oh god I think it's going through. Ah man Seto's gonna be pissed.'

"Who may I be speaking to?"

'Please be Mokaba and please say he's gone.'

"Ah Mokaba is Seto Kiba home so sorry to have to bother you but could you get him."

"Damn I am screwed!" Akayla thought aloud not knowing she did.

"Ah Seto sir sorry to bother you I know your a buisy man. Well I am calling about Akayla her behavior is unexceptable but I can't say much over the phone so if you have time to come to a conference that would be great. Ah yes tomarrow will be fine. Yes she will be attending the meeting. Okay bye."

"Oh god Shepard what have you done. (Sob) Now he will be mad and oh god help me now (sob,sob)."

Akayla begain to cry as she walked out the door. And with all her luck she ran into one of her friends Alexis Rhodes.

"Akayla whats wronge? Why are you crying?"

"Shepards called Seto and he's coming in for a conference tomarrow and Shepards gonna tell him about every bad thing I've done I just know it."

"What are you afraid of girl?"

"Well lets just say Seto has gone easy on me before but after Shepard tells him this legally Lexie I'm gonna be Screwed."

"Well all I can tell you is get some sleep and when tomarrow comes may the gods be with you. You'll need it I think."

As Akayla walked into her room and layed on her bed she could hardly fall asleep knowing what trouble tomarrow may bring.

The Next Day

Akayla woke up to the sound of chopper blades. Her head mangled by thoughts as she looked outside to be meet to her gase the Kiba Corp chopper. Just so happened she looked at the time and remembered she had to go to Shepards office. But it was just her luck that she would run into Seto Kiba.

"Akayla hunny anything you want to say before we walk in."

"Yes Seto I didn't mean to (sob) I just snapped thats all."

"Lets get this over with."

Seto opened the door to the office and walked in Akayla followed slowly behind him.

"Ah welcome Seto good to see you shall we get started."

"We shall Shepard it must be something terrible since you called me all the way out here."

"Ah yes! This is the fifth time Akayla has been sent in here over threating Dr. Crowlers life and with all due respect Mr. Kiba I must ask you if this is good enouph punishment. If I exspelled Akayla for the rest of this year but she will be allowed to re-enter her current grade next year."

"One moment Chansalor and I'll have your answer. Akayla! Never mind I'll talk to you while we are on the chopper. I agree Shepard that is a punishment most fitting."

"But Seto how could you agree to that (sob,sob)"

"Don't push your luck or I won't let you come back. Or did you forget I own the school. Never mind lets go Akayla now!"

Akayla slowly followed Seto to the chopper and got on knowing what was gonna happen just because Seto was being a little too sweet.

"Akayla baby why did you do that huh?"

"He just, he was (tear drop)."

"Come here don't worry about it, it's in the past."

"Huh! But..."

She was cut off when Seto's lips meet hers. As he kissed her she had a gut filling on what was to come....

TO BE CONTENUIED

What is too come on there trip home? What will Akayla do now that she can't return to school for the rest of the year? And will she be able to go back to D.A next year or will something happen to aulter her going back read on to find out.

Hopes you the loyal readers like it... And I promise Chapter 2 will be a true act of surprising events a true jaw dropper LOL... R&R


End file.
